Baahd Bikkies
Description . Ingredients * 1 1/4 pounds meaty Lamb shank chops, or 1 1/4 pounds of meaty Lamb shoulder chops, or 2 medium short-end Lamb shanks (makes Fantastic gravy) -- or any meaty scrag ends of mutton with some bone for flavour. (Yield should be approx. 3/4 to 1 pound of meat, after deboning). * Goat would make a good substitute. * Duck legs/thighs/necks do make an extra-special treat. * * 900 grams (1 pound) potato flour (found at health food stores or organic/health section of supermarkets like Loblaws and Dominion in Canada, or Shaw's or Hannaford here in New England). * * 3 large cloves of fresh garlic (grated or chopped). * * 1 teaspoon of rosemary leaves (fresh or dried). * * 1 cup loosely packed with finely-chopped, fresh parsley (remove stems). * * 3 large organic or free-range eggs. (If your dog has an egg allergy, just leave out eggs, but up Lamb portion by 1/4 pound, plus up the simmering spring gravy water by 1/4 cup ). * * 1 tablespoon extra-virgin olive oil. * * 1 and 1/2 cups of spring water for simmering. * * Extra Spring water for making dough. Directions On stove-top, using a heavy-bottomed saucepan that has a tight-fitting lid, lightly brown Lamb chops or shanks in the olive oil with chopped garlic plus rosemary. Add 1 and 1/2 cups of spring water, bring to boil, then turn down heat to Low/Low- Med. Fit pot-lid on tightly. Simmer for an hour or more until Lamb meat parts easily from the bone. Save all Lamb/garlicky/rosemary gravy from pot—allowing it to cool to room temp. Meanwhile, remove all meat from Lamb bones (poke out any marrow from Lamb shank bones—add to yummy gravy). Discard cooked bones' do not feed to dogs. Chop up Lamb meat finely. (Food-processor savvies can prepare most of this in the food mixer—I prefer a bowl and wooden spoon. :-0 ) In a large bowl, add 'n mix chopped parsley to potato flour, saving a wee bit of flour for rolling-out bikkies. Then add 'n mix finely chopped, de-boned Lamb meat. Whisk up eggs -- then add to mixture. Next, add cooled Lamb gravy. Mix up everything well—gradually adding extra spring water --(Carefully)-- until you have a thick-not-mushy, pliable, workable cookie dough. On a potato-floured board, roll out dough, into desired thickness. With cookie cutters or knife, cut into desired shapes and sizes, pricking each with a fork (or make small thumb imprint balls ). Place on non-stick cookie sheets in a preheated oven at 350 degrees F. Bake until golden brown and crispy. Baking time will vary according to oven styles, bikkie thickness, size and shape, plus how crunchy you want the bikkies. When ready, cool and store in a sealed container in fridge—Keeps for a couple of weeks. Holistic Pets Med Community Pets Holistic Med Community Pets Holistic Med is a community based on Holistic Pet Care Issues. Membership to the site is free. Also, feel free to participate in the Pet Holistic Forums, check out our free articles, web resources and our eBook. Dr. Mayra Alfonso has published a Holistic Pet Care Guide exclusively available on this site. This manual is a must for pet owners. Be sure you know the facts about your pets health care options before damaging your pets health and well being with dangerous and risky treatments! See also Category:Dog food Recipes Category:Duck Recipes Category:Lamb Recipes Category:Pets Holistic Med Category:Potato starch Recipes Category:Rosemary Recipes